A Crows Tale
by Lilbloo20
Summary: AU. The former MBI dog and leader of the disciplinary was broken. Gone the bloodlust and malice replaced with an empty husk of her past self. Karasuba now lost without a purpose runs into a young man about to jump off the bridge. Even monster can find love in strange places.
1. chapter 1

**A/n**

**Now this...this is a long shot.**

**]**

Blood and violence. The only two things she knew and ever needed to know. A uncaring weapon of destruction and death with endless amounts of blood shed. Killing anything and everything that could give into her need to end life. The uncontrollable thirst that she craved putting not only herself, but her team mates in danger continuously. Running head first into every fray to start the slaughter. The looks of disgust and disapproval she got from No1 and No 2. The weary and pitiful gaze from No3 always talking about finding love.

She didn't need that and she didn't care for it. The blood was all she needed.

Than _she _came along.

The too bright persona of sunshine and fate herself , No8 Yume, the sekirei of fate. The broad smile she gave as she held out her hand in introducing.

She remembered the battle that she challenged yume to, and the crushing defeat she had gotten from her as well.

This was the second lose in her life besides her battle with No 1. Instead of the look of pity she had recieved from the pilllar of sekirei the bright sympathetic smile from the brunette caused her to stir in a foreign emotion almost subsiding the blood lust in her.

"_You are indeed strong ,but you are also lost. Once you find a way to overcome this darkness only than will you be able to defeat those before you."_

That day karasuba took those words to heart. A dim light building in her black heart.

The bloodlust didn't feel as strong as it use to that day.

**]**

As a repercussion or maybe that thing called karma finally caught up to her. The fact that the one person she respected and acknowledged was tooken away from her...left a now gaping hole in her being.

Almost protectively she held close the infant in her arms. Careful not to get any blood near the child. Her nodachi bloodied and long forgot on the ground.

She had felt nothing that day. No emotions of hatred or malice. Looking down the infants eyes opened. The child had the same eyes as _her._

The world long dead to her as she returned back to MBI tower covered in blood and caring a infant. The horrid stares from the scientists didn't bother her.

Yume was dead.

And karasuba was empty.

**]**

For along time she stared at the people from up top of the tower. The wind being her only solace as hollow eyes watched every movement on the busy streets below her.

"I figured I'd find you here." She didn't need to see the person to know who it was. The smell of rage and cigarettes was the only way to describe her adjuster,Takami sahashi.

At first she didn't reply only looking further into the horizon.

"I heard you declined the offer of joining the new disciplinary squad. " Takami sighed taking another long puff of her cigarette.

"There's no point. I haven't even held my nodaci in years." Came the soft reply. Takami looked at the woman before her.

Her once long grey hair cut short going past her ears. The former still wore the uniform.The standard black leather top, black miniskirt and black stockings,but now gone was the grey haori instead a black one in place.

The former MBI dog has changed. Gone was the bloodlust and violence, but now stood a very empty and troubled woman.

"We let musubi go into the city. She was way too energetic for it." That caught the woman's attention. Giving a low chuckle she faced takami.

"She really is like _her_, huh." The former wondered aloud a far away look on her face.

_"Karasuba what happened to you..."_

"Your free whenever to find your ashikabi too, karasuba." A pensive look on the scientists face.

"...do I deserve one?" The curt reply caught her off guard,but not top easily.

"Yume would want you to have one." She said quietly. Looking up she saw that the black sekirei had disappeared.

"Out of all of them, you deserve happiness yourself." The words said as she took the finally drag of her cigratte and heading back to lab.

**]**

Dashing from rooftop to rooftop a lone tear slid down the face of a pained karasuba.

"_Even if I wanted to they wouldn't love a monster like me. No one would."_

A blur of black as the sun set across the city and the bright stars shining brightly in the obsidian night sky.

_Thus, a new era begins and the blade reaches for the light amonst the darkness._

**_]_**

**A/n**

**A very, very sad girl ahead of us!!**

**The hair style is the one she got facing kaho in the finals.**

**Thank you! And please review.**


	2. chapter 2

**A/n**

**This chapter will have some dark themes/ and suicidal tendencies.****Warning**

**]**

To be a man society had to implicate certain stereotypes to prove a the way being a man. Involving being athletic, confident and tough type of person, or just the ability to take charge.

One Minato Sahashi hated this description for he never saw any of this in himself. From the very start his male type of nature was snuffed out from the moment he was born. The more assertive and aggressive form of his mother and little sister Yukari causing any form of confidence to form in the boy to be completely diminished.

At this point people dubbed him as a "push over", especially from those around him during middle and high school. Both the male and female students body pushing him towards physical and emotional breaking points. Though he had tried to tell teachers or adults alike had the same response whenever he had brought up the issue.

_"Man up quiet being a baby."_

Though the worst perpetrator of all was his very sister. The constant torment and very abuse against him both at home and school forming a thin line between the siblings. The point of him almost being scared to.even be near his sister.

One event that caused the divide between the two being that Yukari controlled his social life. Controlled when he could go out , eat with friends and even sleep. Any time he tried to voice his own opinion the former getting angry and nearly physical abusive towards him.

The bond was nearly nonexistent with his mother only the regard of a birthday card or a simple nod whenever she came home. Only choosing to praise the younger child more than the older.

The abuse and bullying building up the pain inside of him. Years upon years pf holding a damn by himself. The older knew if he didn't leave... something bad will happen.

After his high school graduation he packed all his savings and belongings took the first bus to tokyo and never looked back.

**]**

One year.

It took one year for him to regret his descion.

The real motives to leave were to take a entrance exam to get into some of the best universities tokyo had to offer. That was the plan but...

_"I failed..."_

Only having enough money to just get by he had to work multiple jobs to stay afloat. A job in construction, and a few odd ball request here and there until he tried again. Though another year passed...

**]**

_"How...how is that possible...how can i fail twice?!"_

Again for almost 10th time Minato searched for the name along the entrance exam board. With shakey finger's he search fruitlessly along each and every name.

"Wow this guy looks totally devastated!"

"Didn't he say something about doing this twice..."

"Guy like that no wonder he's desperate."

The voices tuning in deaf ears as he stood there motionless.

Something inside broke...and the damage had no way of healing itself.

Rain drops cascade down his face as he walked away , unknown of yhe tears mixing with the rain.

Before his feet could drag him anywhere he passed along the bridge stopping dead center to look down at the water. For some reason he always admired the water.

_"But I still learned to swim..."_

The last thought in mind he gathered every ounce of courage to get ontop of the railing, closing his eyes he let the torrent of rain wash over one last time.

_"I'm sorry mom that I failed you so much...please forgive me.."_

One step forward and...

...he fell.

_**"Noooo!!"**_

He's eye wided as he felt a strong grip on his wrist before looking up at hid his savior. The on the edge was a woman with short cut gray hair , a pained expression o her features as she pulled him up easily. Back on the bridge he stood there shaking from cold the womamin front of him panting heavily a more angry look on his face

"WHAT THE HELL!" He flinched at the angry woman.

"WHY?! Why would you think of doing something so stupid...don't you have people to live for!!" At this finally looked into her eyes. Her hollow amd depressed eyes. The same eyes he probably had right now.

"No...I have no one..." The words true and it nearly took karasuba a moment to react. The boy before her had no hesitation. No drive and dare she say...the young boy as empty.

_"Just like me."_

"I...don't have anyone either." The words leaving her month before she could stop them. Taking a step forward she placed her hand along the boys damp cheek. The touch causing a fire to build in her chest.

"_Yume is this what you meant?"_

Looking deep into steele grey eyes she felt an intensity in her chest to increase.

"What if..." She bit her lip. "...you lived for me?"

Looking at the woman that only saved his life he watch dazed as she held in a matter of affection he hasn't felt before. Swallowing he looked up at her.

"Would you wantsomeone like me...?" He questioned. The woman gave a small chuckle and he couldn't help,but find the sound beautiful.

"Boy I should be asking you that instead..." Her voice becoming low at the end. "I am a monster."

"I don't see that."

The words caught her off guard, but he continued.

"Your eyes...they are filled with pain that I can't possibly imagine, and I know a fact a momster wouldn't feel pain. plus...a monster can't be beautiful. " The blush on his face saying his sincere words.

For a few minutes she stopped moving, than she snorted. Than full blown laughter echoed from her.

"Boy..haha that was unbelievably cheesy." She laughed. He looked rather embarrassed at the words.

"But still, if you live for me, could you handle a past as dark as mine? Ahead of you could be a future of pain amd misery...would you be willing to be by my side?" She asked the boy seriously. The tone was meant to scare him to see if he had what it took to be with her. A small part of her hoping he would say yes, but even if she was confident she still had doubts.

"Yes... " No hesitation at the word making her smile.

"Very well than." Leaning forward she captured his lips against her lightly dry ones.

Than big black wings spread from her back stretching as far as they could. A scerene look on her face.

Minato could only stare as he saw the charming black wings spread from her back memorized by the beauty of obsidian glow.

"Are you an angel?" He questioned. A small grin on her lips.

"No, I'm a devil."

]

Bam!!!! Done!!

I like this


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n**

**Now that I look back and read some of these ones, I kinda wanna re-do them.**

**It had almost been a year since I updated this story. If you wanna complete redux of this story please let me know.**

**So let's update this oldie.**

* * *

Rain drops pelted down on him as he stared at pitch black wings in a trance at the beauty before him. The way the wings even of black in color illuminated the sky before him. Like a flash of lightning the wings vanished and he still stared up at the slight void in Karasuba's eyes.

"That was...beautiful..." He whispered softly. He wasn't sure if she heard him do to the rain,but it didn't matter. As soon as he could he held her close to them. Both drenched in water as the rain still poured around them. There was something within him that felt possessive as he held her close.

"...We might get sick if we stay out here." She said lowly,but her grip around him only tightened. After that winging she felt...something. Something foreign as she was being held in the arms of a man she just saved. There was something bustling in chest and it was getting more and more uncomfortable as she held him.

"Y-yeah..." Was all he could mumble out still within a daze of his own thoughts.

"We could go back to my place if you'd l-like?" He stuttered out slowly trying not to look at her. He knew he was terrible with women, but with the one who had just saved him how was he suppose to act?

"I'd like that very much." She spoke indifferently and he flinched slightly at this tone.

_"Maybe that__ would be a good judgment call, instead of getting sick in this rain."_

With that in mind he took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. For a moment she froze on the spot as she she felt the small warmth and the scent of _her _ashikabi.

_"Was this the right thing to do...what would you think of me...Yume..."_

They walked in silence unaware of the chaos happening over at MIB Tower.

* * *

"Could you run that by me a again?" Seethed a voice as an adjuster looked very ,very uncomfortable in front of a very livid Takami.

"S-Sekirei number 4 has been winged..." The nervous adjuster said as Takami admit an aura of rage.

"Yes...I heard that,but to who?" She spoke slowly, making everyone in the room sweat nervously.

"M-Minato...Sahashi.." Those being the final words the adjuster automatically put up a guard from the violent rage that was about to come.

Though for a moment they didn't feel anything as Takami had a rather calm look on her face. She pulled out a cigarette however and lit it up the room making everyone feel still uneasy.

"Well there's nothing I can do about that...he's on his own now." Was all she said leaving the room making everyone sigh in relief.

Turning the corner where no one can see Takami through a hard punch to the nearest wall causing to crack under the force.

"DAMN IT MINATO!!"

* * *

"ACHOOO!!"

Karasuba looked over at her ashikabi in concern as he sneezed violently. His whole body shaking in impact after each one.

_"He seems kinda frail. Did staying out in the rain too long, cause him to get sick?"_

They had made it to Minato's very small flat about 10 minutes ago with ease. He said something about his landlord, but her mind was more focused on the turmoil of events that happened today.

"Are...you ok?" She questioned slowly still unsure on how to talk to her ashikabi. He was more of an enigma to her still and she only just met him today.

"Y-yes!! I just get sick easily is all,but it's no big deal!" Minato shrugged off as he ran a towel through is damp hair. She looked rather unconvinced, but dropped the subject after he handed her a towel and set of dry clothes.

"U-ummm your clothes are still wet, h-hopefully these will be warmer for you..." He says albeit awkwardly, and she couldn't help the small grin forming on her lips.

_"How thoughtful...you really woulda like this one yume... "_

* * *

Now dried off and changed into a new set of clothes. A simple button up and a bear of sweat pants for her,but for some reason the clothes ended up just being a little tighter than usual.

Minato for some odd reason blushed at how cute she had looked, even though it was just regular clothing. Subconsciously he ran a hand through his raven hair as he gave a small chuckle.

"S-Sorry, I didn't think they'd be s-small on you." He shyly spoke as he twiddled with the fingers not to directly look at the expression she had on her face.

For her part she didn't really care about the clothes. Rather than focusing on something trivial she analyzed what kind of person her ashikabi was.

_"So far he is kind, selfless and genuine. Yet he lacks in categories of self esteem and descion making."_"You are interesting, Minato-kun." She said randomly, making him blush slightly.

"A-ah I'm not that special..."

_"Major self esteem issues."_Silence enveloped them once again before Karasuba made her descion. Standing up she stood in front of her ashikabi for a moment before pushing him down on to his pack. Surprised by the action Minato was about to question her when she suddenly layed down next to him placing her head on his chest.

They stayed still for a few moments as they tried to find the right words to say.

"Minato-kun."

"Y-yes?"

"...Just hold me for a while."

Hearing the tone of clinginess he had wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer to him. She buried her face in his chest taking in the rather calming smell of her ashikabi scent.

"I'll explain everything later, just for now...please." She struggled to find the words,but Minato didn't need an explanation. Instead he held her until they both fell asleep in tangle of limbs.

Peaceful sleeping faces as two broken people held eachother in a comfortable embrace.

* * *

**A/n**

**Thank you for reading and please review!**


End file.
